


The Scar

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69





	The Scar

Gavin had always talked about the scar he had on his balls from when he had twisted it. He had always told them where the staple was. And he always talked about how he was told by his doctor that he was not supposed to ride a bicycle and ride horses. However, he had never showed anybody the scar he received from the surgery.

One night though, Michael wanted to actually see it. Everyone in the Achievement Hunter office had already left for the night, leaving them behind so they could finish editing on their respective videos. They were quiet for a few minutes until…

"Hey Gav?" Michael said, taking his headphones off and placing them on his desk. "You still have that scar on your balls, right?"

Gavin took his headphones off as well, and turned to look at his friend with a questioning gaze. “Yeah, why?” he asked wondering why Michael was asking him about it.

"Well, I wanna see it. Can you show me?" he asked plainly. He was really curious about it for someone who always talked about it.

Gavin stared at him, wondering why the hell Michael wanted to see it. But he nodded and stood up from his chair. He walked over to Michael who was still sitting in his chair, staring down at him biting his lip. Michael looked back up at him with a pair of beautiful brown eyes. He nodded indicating that he still wanted to see it.

The Brit then breathed shakily as he took his hands and unbuckled his belt, popping the button to his pants. He then unzipped the zipper and pulled his pants down along with his boxers. He let them fall down to his ankles and kicked them off. Michael gulped at the sight of his well endowed package.

Gavin then lifted up his balls, moving his finger feeling for the scar all the while his dick was hardening. He found it and showed his friend where it was.

"It’s right here" he said, his voice trembling a little. The scar itself had healed over time, but it was still a pretty big one. Michael stared at how big the scar was, but mainly just looking at Gavin’s dick. "Can I touch it?" he asked, his voice cracking a little. Gavin stiffly nodded.

Michael reached his hands up and wrapped his hands around his waist, bringing his crotch toward him. Gavin hissed at the touch of Michael’s cold hands. Michael put is thumb on the scar and rubbed it, feeling the raised skin there. He also felt the staple that was still there. All the while, he was also rubbing his balls.

"Does it still hurt?" Michael whispered. his breath brushing against Gavin’s dick. Gavin gasped. "No. It stopped hurting after a few months after the surgery" he said shakily.

Michael continued rubbing the spot, his hand gripping his waist gently. He then stopped rubbing his balls and reached up, grasping his cock in his hand. Gavin gasped loudly and threw his head back, tangling his fingers into Michael’s curly hair.

Michael stroked him gently pushing the skin up and down. Gavin moaned softly as Michael continued stroking his cock. The American then licked the head slowly, sucking the precum into his mouth. “You taste so good, Gav” he whispered seductively.

"Michael, yes" Gavin moaned as Michael sucked his head. Michael then took all of Gavin into his mouth, his hands grasping his ass as he did so. "Oh fuck" Gavin shouted.

Michael was getting so turned on that he reached his hand down to his own hard on. He expertly unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them. He pulled them down with his boxers, and pulled his dick out, stroking himself as he sucked Gavin off. He then sucked one of his fingers and stuck into Gavin’s ass.

Gavin shouted at the feel of both ends of him being pleasured. Michael moved his finger in and out of his hole, then fucked him with two.

Michael then pulled Gavin out of his mouth and spun him around, pushing him down onto his desk. He then spread Gavin’s cheeks and licked his hole, his tongue going inside him.

"Oh, Michael yes" Gavin moaned as Michael’s tongue went deeper inside of him. "That feels so good, mm."

Michael pulled away and reached for the lube in his desk drawer and stood up. He squirted some in his hand rubbing some on his dick and using the other half to rub on Gavin’s hole. His hand took hold on his waist as the other began pushing his dick inside of him. When he was met with no resistance, he shoved himself all the way.

Gavin moaned loudly as Michael’s cock buried himself in his ass. Michael wrapped his hands around Gavin’s waist and started moving. He thrusted gently at first, then soon his tempo went fast, and then he was fucking Gavin. He then started thrusting hard into Gavin, their skin slapping against each other.

Michael pushed up Gavin’s shirt on his back, kissing the exposed skin there. Gavin sat up and threw his shirt off flinging somewhere. Michael then did the same, throwing his shirt off and grasped his hips again kept fucking him hard.

"Oh that’s so good, Michael. Please don’t stop. Oh God please don’t stop" Gavin begged rocking with each thrust. "That’s it Gav, take it. Take it hard" Michael whispered huskily in his ear, pounding into him harder.

Gavin threw his head back against Michael’s shoulder as he fucked him hard. He turned his head and kissed Michael on the mouth. They kissed each other hard, their tongues matching the tempo of Michael’s thrusts. They separated and Michael then grabbed Gavin’s shoulders and thrusted relatively hard into him.

"Oh fuck" Gavin shouted as his ass was pounded hard. Michael then pulled out of him and flipped him on his back on the desk. He then picked up Gavin’s legs and threw them over his shoulders. He then used his thumbs to spread Gavin’s ass and slid his cock back in, hissing at the warmth surrounding him.

"Goddamnit, Gav. You feel so good around me. Ugh, you’re so tight" he gritted out. He then continued fucking the Brit hard against the desk. He leaned over and kissed him again, their lips smacking against each other. They parted and Gavin wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck, holding onto him.

They kept going at it for a long time, yet Michael’s thrusts never faltered. Gavin laid himself back and closed his eyes, loving Michael’s hard thrusts inside him. He knew that it was wrong, to be fucked by your best friend. The friend that always yelled at him, but when Michael hit a certain spot, his thoughts were wiped completely from his mind.

"Oh Michael. I’m not gonna last much longer. I think I’m gonna cum" Gavin panted out. Michael’s thrusts came faster and faster his balls slapping loudly against his ass, his hips a blur. "Cum Gav, cum" Michael growled, his orgasm fast approaching as well. He grabbed Gavin’s cock, stroking it fast.

"Oh Michael! I’m cumming! I’m cumming!" Gavin yelled. He then came, his cum spurting into Michael’s hand. "Here I come, Gav. Here I-" Michael shouted, cumming into Gavin’s ass.

They just stayed there, regaining one another’s breath. Gavin hissed as Michael pulled out of his sensitive ass. Michael found a paper towel and he wiped themselves off. He then pulled Gavin into his lap, kissing him gently.

As the two kissed, they knew what was going to happen after this. However, at the moment, all they cared about was each other. That’s all that mattered to them.


End file.
